even dogs fall inlove
by martells
Summary: Modern AU where Sansa moves to America and she only have one friend, the hound.
1. Chapter 1

**Sansa **

Today was finally the day that she would meet her father's old friends family. She had heard so much about through the years and was so nervous to meet them. "What if they don't like me?" she though. Her father had told her that he had some things to help his friend with and therefore he would go to America and stay there for a while. She had asked him nicely if she could come with him and he had told here "Will see." with a smile on his lips. Sansa could never read her father's face so she didn't know if it was a good or a bad smile but she hoped it was one of the good smiles. She had heard that they had a son 4 years her senior and already at the age of 26 he was an owner of a successful solar energy company. Sansa took a final look at the mirror and headed to the salon, they would be here any minute now.

"Robert!" said her father with warmth in his voice. "Look at you Ned, you look fat! ha." and then the fat man called Robert burst in laughter. "Hahaha! I was just kidding , I've missed you old friend, have you been here in the cold hiding from me? Come here give me a hug.".

Three weeks had gone bye really fast "When was the last time a had so much fun?" she asked her dog that sat on the edge of her bed. My life is finally beginning, I'm getting out of this cold old town and maybe I'll have a life worth living. These last weeks had been really stressful for Sansa she had quit her job, sold her apartment, packed everything and started dating Joffrey. The most handsome man she'd met, he had bright green eyes with a flicker of gold, golden locks that almost fall down to his shoulder and a smile that made her weak. He was everything she ever wanted in a man and perhaps more. When he first had asked her out she thought it was because he was bored and there weren't so many girls in this town but after a dating for 2 weeks she felt confident that he actually liked her. He always listened when she talked, he watched romantic movies with her and was a real gentlemen. She had told him that she still was a virgin and didn't want to rush thing and he said "Whatever you want Sansa, we can wait untill you feel ready. You are the most precious thing to me and I never want to lose you babe.". He truly was the prince she always was looking for and now she found him.

There was one thing that bothered her and it was his bodyguard who never seemed to leave Joffrey's side , he was a large built man with half his face burnt and grey eyes that made her shudder. They called him _the hound _and Joff would always refer to him as "My dog." and she never heard anyone say his real name _Sandor Clegane_. She would sometimes catch him looking at her with and ugly grin at his face, he seemed to be as horrible as his face. Arya her younger sister was the one who told her the hound's name. Her sister also told her that she'd seen Joffrey and the hound at a restaurant with a girl on Joffrey's lap. "No it wasn't Joff, he would never do that. You probably saw someone else." she sad angrily "Who would be at a restaurant with the hound if not Joffrey? Whatever you will never believe me. Marry him for all I care he's as shallow as you.". But Sansa was certain that it wasn't him, how could it? I was his most _precious_ thing.

6 month later...

**The Hound**

Sansa was smiling at him "Little bird, I'm sorry." "Don't be, it wasn't your fault.". He could see tears in her eyes and he could feel her sadness. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything it going to be fine. But he wasn't a liar and she will probably never be fine again. "Let me take you to your apartment. I suggest you don't go to your job tomorrow or people will ask about your face." he said coldly without looking at her he lifted her to the car. She was a fragile little thing and she had been so innocent until Joffrey had ruined her like he does to most of his girls. In the beginning he had though that she was an empty headed girl with nothing more than her looks. But he was wrong, he had seen her loose her father, sister, brothers and she still held her head high. She never raised her voice and always was a nice _little bird_. He hated seeing her broken but what could he do? he was a dog a filthy ugly dog worth nothing and she, she was worth everything good. Why didn't I save her when I could? I'm only a dog that's why. He suddenly felt very angry and had an urge to hit someone."Sandor, thank you for taking me to my apartment." she said shyly to him "It my job girl, I'm just a dog." he said and he could see here beautiful blue eyes looking confused. Why would you always ruin things dog? He though. "Is there anything I could do for you?" he looked at her for a while, blue eyes, pink lips that was broken, firm breast and long legs. She cupped his burned cheek and looked in his eyes, kiss her dog he though. "I better go back now." he said harshly and got out of the apartment. Damn you dog, damn you, you could at least be nice? His little bird had always been nice to him even when she couldn't look at his face without disgust. But she didn't understand, he was an ugly dog a filthy one who wanted to rip her clothes of and feel her soft body against him. He wanted to feel her nipples harden in his mouth and he wanted to hear her sing his name.

He hadn't seen her for 3 weeks, Joffrey had gotten tired of her and he had a new toy. "Dog come here" Sandor obeyed and went to the couch where Joffrey was sitting with his new toy on his lap. "I want you to call my assistant and tell her to cancel my meetings for today and I won't be needing you today, maybe you should try and find an ugly bitch to fuck." said Joffrey with his smile, that poising smile. "I'll do that. See you tomorrow" said Sandor and went to the other room to make the call to Joffrey's assistant and then he went to a bar. He sat in the bar drinking for a time, there wasn't so many people in the bar. It was early and people was probably still working. His head was throbbing so he paid for his drinks and went out to the cold. He started walking just walking and then he found himself standing outside Sansa's apartmant. "Hey, Sandor what are you doing here?" He heard his little bird ask she was with her soft voice. She was in a coat and she looked like she was freezing. "Don't you have work girl?" he didn't look at here "I..I finished early today. Do you want to come in? I'm going to make some pasta if.." Sandor walked past her without any response. "Sandor please.." she pleaded. He was an ugly dog and he was making her feel like she was nothing. "Other things to do girl.".

After three hours he was still walking around. It was getting cold and he didn't know what to do. He thought about going to a bar and maybe finding a girl who he could fuck but it was probably too early he wouldn't find any girls this early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sansa**

She looked at the clock in the restaurant: 9.13 PM, had she been stood up? He promised here to come, he said so himself "I'll me you there 9 PM, don't be late." but here she was 9.13 PM and no Sandor. Why would the hound lie to here? _He never lied_. Maybe he was hurt, it had to be it why else wouldn't he come? "Do you want to order something miss?" asked a tall, handsome waiter with blue eyes and dark hair. "Yes, I.." before she could finish she saw Sandor beside the waiter "A bottle of wine for me, the cheapest on the menu." he answered the waiter with his harsh voice "and lemon cakes for her. If you want to get a good tip, stop staring at her." the waiter nodded awkwardly and got back to the kitchen. Sansa could feel here neck and face getting red, why couldn't he be nice to anyone? Sandor sat down in the chair in front of here she was looking down at her hand in her lap but she could feel his eyes looking at here. She wanted to look at him but he made it so hard, they were always filled of anger and hate. He reached out his right hand and he lifter her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "After everything you still can't bare look at my ugly face little bird? Ha." she looked into his eyes, grey eyes just like her father. "Are you going to say something girl or should I just go?" his eyes dug deep into her she could feel them looking at her soul "No..no please stay." it was almost a whisper and she didn't know if he heard here. "I'll stay, Joeffrey want you to come back to him. I told you he wouldn't just let you go." he's voice was cold and he said the words almost like he didn't care. But if didn't care why would he call her _little bird_.

The handsome waiter came back to their table with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. "Here you go sir our cheapest wine bottle. The lemon cake will come in a bit. Is there something else you want to order?" "_I am no sir, _I would like your "Classic beef" meal would you want something more?" did she want anything more? No probably not she wouldn't even be able to eat the lemon cakes after what the hound told her about Joeffrey so she just shook her head. The waiter smiled at them and went back to the kitchen. The hound poured his glass full of the red red wine and before putting the glass to his lips he hesitated and asked "Do you want some girl? You'll need it.". "Yes, thank you. What is it Joeffrey want? Can't I go back home?" he took a long look at her while pouring the whin in her glass "If you do that he will hunt you down, I mean he will send someone to hunt you down and as you already have guessed that someone is me, his big ugly dog doing his ugly jobs." she sipped her whine and looked at his horrible face "I understand.". She wanted to scream att him tell him he was horrible, she though he would keep here safe but why would he, he was Joeffrey's dog and not hers. Sansa took a deep breath and tried her best to stop the tears from pouring out from her eyes, she reminded herself that she was almost 23 years old, a woman _not a little child_. "Little bird, I will keep you safe. Everyone is afraid of me I promise you I'll keep you safe. No one is ever going to hurt you again if they want to try they will have to go through me first."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Sansa told him, Sandor leaned forward and he came so close she could feel the warmth from his body and the smell of his breath, _whine_. "I will take you out of here, tonight where getting out o this shithole. I'm going to take you some place where you'll be safe. No one will ever hurt you again little bird." he promised her and for the first time in a really long time _she felt hope_.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hound**

"Are you ready?" he asked her, she nodded and got out of here apartment with 2 bags in here hands. He took both of the bags from here and gestured for her to go down the staircase in front of him. When they got out of the building Sansa looked at him with her blue eyes and she smiled at him. It was a smile that whispered a small _thank you_. Sandor could feel his heart jump just a little but he ignored it and kept his straight face. "We are going to drive all night and all day so you'll sleep in the car. We won't stop to eat until tomorrow. Here is some money buy us some food and a big black coffee for me. Hurry up, I'm going to go and start the car." he handed her the money and walked to his car. Sandor put her bags in the backseat and then sat down in the front seat. He could feel his anger boiling in his veins. This wasn't the plan, the plan was to get her somewhere safe not to _feel things _when the pretty bird smiled at him. He started the car and put on the radio and 'I want a new drug' started playing on the radio station. He wondered if Sansa had ever heard a ' Huey Lewis And The News' song, she was so young only 22 and he was 37.

Sansa opened the car's door and got in the front seat "Here's your coffee, no sugar, no milk, all black." she said and handed over the coffee to him. He took the paper cup with his right hand and for a second his thumb touched the back of her soft hand before she let go of the cup. She didn't look at him nor smile and he could sense that she was uncomfortable. Which was no surprise to him no one was ever comfortable around him, it was one of his few redeeming qualities. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked her "Mhm." she said with her arms crossed. Sandor put his foot on the gas pedal and started driving out of the city.

After 3 hours of driving and painful silence he looked to his right and he saw the little bird's eyes red and shiny with tears. He hadn't noticed her crying and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. This wasn't his kind of thing. "Why are you crying little bird?" she didn't look at him she kept looking down at her lap "I'm just..." her voice sounded painfully broken. She closed her eyes "I'm grateful that you'll help me out of here but I just I don't know. I wish you could be nicer to me and that _you would let me be nicer to you._" he didn't know what to say, he never knew what to say. He was good at killing and scaring people not this. "Little bird, I'll keep you safe. I don't know what nice is. But I know I can keep you safe. I'll find a pretty place where you can live and start a new life, a nice life. No one will hurt you not as long as I live. I promise you." he said while keeping his eyes on the road. After a couple of minutes driving in silence he felt a hand on his thigh just above the knee and his body tensed "Could you pull in just for a little while?" the little bird asked with her left hand steady on his thigh. He did what she said and pulled in to a little empty space and shut the engine off.

"Sandor" she said with a shyly "Do you have a family?" Her question took him by surprise. Why would she asks him that? "No, my mother, father and sister are all dead. I have a brother but I don't have any contact with him. Why do you ask?" a smile spread over her face and Sandor had to fight the urge to touch her perfect pink plump lips with his thumb. "I wanted to know if you were married." he didn't understand, first she put her hand on his thigh, then she asks him about his family and then she says that she wanted to know if he was married. Was she playing a cruel trick on him? Did she know that he desired her and wanted to laugh at how desperate he was? Was she just like all the other girls. "You don't understand Sandor do you?" her voice was soft but he could hear the anger behind the words. "I like you. Not like a friend more like a woman likes a man." his mouth started twitching on the burned side of his face and he didn't understand it wasn't often he felt so confused. Before he could open his mouth to say anything she pressed her soft lips against his and she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sansa**

When she woke up, it was a new day. The sun was shining at her through the window. She rubbed her eyes from sleep and felt the mascara on her eyelashes. She had forgotten to wash her face the day before when they had gone to a gas station to use the restroom. Sansa glanced at her right and she saw the man she had kissed still driving with his eyes on the road. To take the first move was not something she was used to. But the lack of sleep and a couple a glasses of wine had made her bold and she had kissed him. His lips tasted like wine, coffee and beef. It wasn't pleasant but she hadn't mind it either. She remembered how he had put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. But after a minute of kissing he had pulled her away from him. And then he started the car and they drove in silence. But today, the sun was shining and she hoped he would talk to here, silence wasn't something she enjoyed. "Ehm, when are you going to sleep?" he didn't answer. "I asked you a question. It would be rude not to answer." she told him. "1 hour of driving and then I will find a place where I can park the car and sleep.".

They kept driving in silence and Sansa couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When she had kissed him it felt different from the kisses she had shared with other men and boys. There was something else, something she had felt. It was kind of tasting a bit of his bitter soul. And there was something else she remembered about the kiss, when she kissed him she could feel that his lips was slightly curled up in a smile. Smiling wasn't really his thing but she had made him smile she thought with a bit of pride. It was still confusing for her, thinking about him in a romantic way and she didn't really understand why. Maybe I like him because he wants to help me she though. But deep down she knew better. There was a connection between them, something she'd never experienced or felt before. After an hour of driving they found a little forest and Sandor drove in to the deserted place. There was trees, flowers, bushes and the place looked so peaceful. She pulled down the window and inhaled the smell of the trees and plants "This reminds me of home."

Sandor looked at her, parked the car, shut the engine off and stepped out of the car. "Sansa come out here." it wasn't often he said her name it felt odd hearing him saying it. Without looking at him she did as he bid. "So now the little bird is shy? Come closer or have you gone back to being afraid of this old dog?" his voice sounded irritated and she started to feel irritated herself. She didn't get closer, she just stood there with her back leaning on the car. "God damn it." he came closer to her and she could feel the heat from his body. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger and made her look into his grey eyes. "I'm a man of few words. But I have to say this. You don't need to be kissing me. I will get you somewhere safe I promise and I'm not expecting gifts from you or any sweet words for that matter. I told you I'll keep you safe and I will." Without any hesitation Sansa put her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. Their noses where touching. "Maybe I like kissing you?" his lips started to twitch on the burned side. "There is something here between us I can feel it, you can feel it, why hide it? I know you feel it. I can see it in your eyes.". She didn't break eye contact and he leaned forward to kiss her but she shook her head. "I'm sorry but you need to sleep now, we don't want to be behind in schedule." she let go of his neck and he went back into the car to sleep. A big tree that looked old caught her eyes she sat down under the tree and she could feel her heart beating way to fast. _I feel so confident and fierce when I'm with him and I like it she thought ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandor**

The feeling of flames licking his face had him screaming. "HELP, help me please." he was shouting but nobody heard. Nobody ever did hear him shout for help and before he knew it his whole body was devoured by fire and the pain had him screaming like a crazy man. Before he knew it he opened his eyes and realized he was in his car. Calm down, it was just a dream. It's always just a dream. Sandor exhaled and closed his eye, he could see the fire so close to his face, and he could smell it and he could almost feel the heat from the flames. He opened his eyes again and looked around. In front of him was the steering while, on his left was the car door, behind him was some bags and to his left was an empty seat. I'm in my car, on the road with her and _I'm not being devoured by fire._ He looked at his watch, it was late afternoon, time to go. But where is she? Sandor looked out of the window but he couldn't find her. Goddamn it, had she runaway? Was she truly that empty headed thinking she could manage on her own? Did she tell him that she wanted to kiss him just so he could trust her and she could run off? _It must be easy for her fooling dogs when she's used to lions. _I need to go looking for her now. Before getting out of the car Sandor took a sip from bottle of wine he had hidden under his seat. God. Damn. It. When he got out the car the sun was coming down and he felt slightly cold but he liked it that way. With eyes closed Sandor breathed in the air and for a second he felt at ease. Time to find the little bird he though. Sandor locked the car and then started walking deeper into the woods. It looked nice, he always had liked the forest more than the city. The air always felt cleaner, there was no sound of cars and it looked nice maybe even beautiful. While walking Sandor was looking around, searching for her. Where did she go?

After a few minutes he found her sitting on a little hill. She was making a flower crown with wild blue roses. Her face expression was relax and he realized it was the first time he'd seen her look like this. There was something childlike with her expression and seeing her like that made him glad. This is what she deserves, being happy and all that. Whatever that mean Sandor thought to himself. She didn't notice him starring at her it was almost as if she wasn't there. "Time to go little bird." When she looked up she saw his face and she smiled her pretty smile at him. "One minute please." Sandor didn't say anything, he let her have her minute. "These blue flowers I didn't know they grew here. They are my favorites. I've read that blue symbolizes trust, loyalty, and truth. These all are important things to me and the flowers represent that in a way. Don't you agree?" Sansa asked him while she walked to him. "I don't know little bird, if you say so." She looked at him with that pretty smile and came closer to him "I think you possess all this traits Sandor." And with that said Sansa put the crown on his head. "What the hell girl, I'm not a doll." He felt silly with this crown on his head but he didn't take it off. "What? I think it suits you. Please wear it. No one is here to see you just me." Now I'm a man following orders of a little girl. "Okay, but I will take it off when we're back one the road." He said without looking at her, it made him feel like a fool wearing a crown of flowers, he was a grown man for christ's sake. "You look funny but also handsome." Sansa said to him giggling. She's laughing at you he thought but he didn't care. His little bird was happy and that was all that mattered. Sandor knew he didn't have much to live for and before he'd met her he didn't had anything to live for. He was saving her and she was giving him a something to live for. Maybe the world isn't such a bad place and maybe there is a meaning for all this sorrow and pain he thought for the first time.


End file.
